


Dear Sinbad

by Aamu16



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy reach to Sindria, he has to deliver a letter to the king. Who's the sender? Who's that boy that looks like the king? Sinbadxreader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so, please forgive my grammar errors, I'll improve. I promise.

Dear Sinbad:

Don't hate me for this, I ask you for it as a favour. This is my last request so... please, fulfill it, forget me.

Of course it isn't what I want but, it is the best for you. If I think about it, I'm, in fact; causing the opposite effect. If I ask you to do that in this way, my death will become in a wound which instead of heal will be burned in your memory with this letter and it'll be there forever. In that way you will never be able to forget me.

Yes, I'm selfish, but you're manipulative. Because of that I'll let you all, my reproach, my regret and my wishes, in this letter. It is a last-will after all. Maybe is difficult for you to understand me, you always told me that it was, so I will be as clear as possible. I would hate that you had to ask for help to understand this letter.

Do you remember that time which you woke up after a party, that I had danced for you for first time, and found yourself alone when you were sure that you haven't "slept" alone? That "someone" was me. And others times came and every time you found yourself alone in the morning.

I still remember you flirt with other women, even now my blood boil, so please if you fine the one who deserved your love, I don't care if is a man or a woman, please, stop it. That way you are being cruel, you know? Every time I thought "If you don't love me, then don't be kind with me". It is a really painful feeling, on one side I want to hate you, on the other side I want you just be kind with me. Am I being too possessive?

It would had been nice if had loved me like I loved you -and I still do-. Perhaps we could even have formed real family. I don't regret anything about my life, well, yes I do. I regret have hidden the secret which come with this letter. I think that you can imagine who is the messenger, no? I might tell you later.

In this moment there are tears in my eyes, why? I'm not even sad... It must be the spring, you how it affects me.

I love you. I have never be able to tell you in person, but I think that now I could. It's a shame that it won't happen.

Do you remember what happened in that dungeon? That time when I was so weird, you were right, something happened but I'm not going to tell you what. I will take some secrets to the grave. You never can really know a person, you know? And specially you won't reach to know me completely, because I'm not blinded by your bright light.

You could hate me for this but... feel the weight of truth on your shoulders. I know that I'm being an egoist, but although I'm sure that you know it, I'll confirm it to you; the young boy who has brought this letter to you is your son, yours and mine. That's why I went away.

Now you have an heir prince, look after him and teach him well, I have done what I could in the time that I had. Take care of our child and give him the father he never had and always missed.

I'll go first and I'll wait for you there, but I don't want see you for a long, long time. And when you come here, I'd love that you bring me a thousand stories. I want that you tell me how are our grandchildren, if Adras is a good king. How's Ja'far? How's it going Drakon? Has Hinahoho finally lost his mind because of his children? You will have to tell me a lot of things...

But I think it's time to say good-bye, don't you think so? I hope you have a long and good life. But take this in account, now you aren't living just for you, you are living for me too.

I love you, never forget it.

Goodbye, Sinbad.

[First name]


	2. Chapter 2

When Adras come to Sindria he was impressed by the prosperous and charming kingdom. He had heard rumours but this was awesome. He stared to walk towards the royal palace, why? Well to be honest he didn't know it either, his mother just told him to go and deliver that letter to the king. What was that? He always hated that part of his mother, she loved the mysteries too much. Sometimes he couldn't stand it, but come on! Was it so difficult to tell him what was going on with that letter? He still loved her and hers mysteries. They were very entertaining, really entertaining.

Going back to the letter, perhaps the king could give him the answer to his questions. He had to hurry, the curiosity was killing him!

Adras grew up without a father, in an ancient villa of Reim near the sea. He was raised just with his mother and an old maid, but she was like a grand-mother. The only man who was near was an old sea dog, he taught him everything what he knew about the sea, or others places. Oh man, he really missed the stories of that old man. He was like a grand-father to him, at least, he was his only father figure.

But he always asked himself about his father, and the reason why his mother wanted so badly that he had long hair. She told him that he had his grand-mother's eyes, eyes which chanced with the weather... if it was sunny they were green, if it was cloudy they were golden... strange eyes for a strange boy. They suited him, or that's what he thought when his mother told him about them.

He often wondered where his hair colour came from, between the purple and the black, more purple than black if you keep your eye on it. He concluded it came from his father, probably.

Before he realized, he was in front of the royal palace. Well how could he ask for an audience with the king? It was obvious that he couldn't go straight for it. So how...

-Who are you? – asked Ja'far astonished for the resemblance of the boy with his king, the boy turned back quickly to see who the voice belonged to, something in his movement reminded him of [First name], his dear cousin.

-My name is Adras, I'm from Reim. – He introduced himself shortly and he brought up a letter of his pocket. – I want an audience with the king, well, in fact I need to deliver him letter personally.

-Why personally? – asked the kind mister in front of him.

-That's what my mother told me. – He confessed, for some reason he felt that he could trust that person. In some way his smile reminded him of his mother's smile.

-D-do you want me to take you with the king? – asked gently, after all, he didn't want someone else to see that boy. It was quite obvious who was his father, unfortunately.

-Thank you, mister! – said the boy happily, he always had good luck, both of them entered the palace.

Luckily Sinbad was, for once, doing his job. Then Ja'far asked Adras to wait a minute out for him to announce him to the king. The boy nodded and waited out patiently. He used that time to rest of his luggage and sit on the floor for a while. To be honest, the voyage wasn't very pleasant, a huge storm delayed the trip two days and that was thanks to the sailors who let him help. For some reason he knew where to go for go away of the storm, they even wanted to hire him but he refused. Even so they paid his services, thanks to that he could save some money for the return trip, but before returning home he wanted to visit new places. He loved the stories about incredible adventures which his mother told him, the proof of that every single one was true was her body, the decorations of the house and her eyes. Perhaps he could find his father in one of his adventures, who knew. He smiled at this thought.

Meanwhile, in the king's office Sinbad was terrified for the assassin's aura of Ja'far. What had he done now?

-Sin~ – called as he approached to his king. – Do you know what's I found on the entrance of the palace?

-A present? – asked the other, swallowing saliva, trying to calm his friend down.

-Oh, yes! A heavens' present. – said the other with a terrifying smile still. – I will make him pass and you will take the responsibility for your acts once and for all. Adras-kun, enter please! – Okay, now Sinbad was worried. Take the responsibility? He wished it wasn't a woman, it wasn't a woman please!

When the young boy entered in the office, the colour vanished in his face, he was exactly like him at his age. Good heaven, it couldn't be possible!

Adras was surprised, the king looked like him! No! He needed to be focused!

-Your majesty, the king. I am extremely honoured that you granted me an audience. – He started with a knee on the ground in a formal position, just like his mother taught him, now he was glad to has taken that lessons seriously. – I am Adras, I come from Reim to hand in a letter. I would like you to read it. – He was so nervous! On the other hand Sinbad was astonished, just like Ja'far, who had taught him the manners of the court? Oh God, if she is from the nobility Sinbad was dead!

-Of course, please give me that letter. – asked Sinbad kindly. With a bit of hesitation Adras, delivered the letter to its destiny, finally. – Who's the sender? – He still had a bit of hope that the sender wasn't a woman.

-My mother. – answered the boy, destroying all the hopes of Sinbad and making Ja'far confirming his suspicions. He was his son.

When Sinbad recognized the handwriting asked suddenly.

-What's yours mother's name? – The fierceness of his glance surprised Adras. – Answer me.

\- [First name]. – Now was Ja'far who was astonished, he needed to hold himself with the table help. His cousin, his dear cousin, his only family... had a son! And she didn't tell him anything! Not a word in 17 years! But if he was here with a letter, then where was she? The thought which came to his mind wasn't pleasant at all. – Your majesty?! What's the matter?! Why are you crying?! Mister! Mister! What's the matter?! What's wrong with my mother's letter?!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, now he was confused, what had just happened? The mister with the white hair seemed about to faint and the king was crying! "Mom... What have you written?" he asked internally.

Finally, he took the letter from the king's hands and read it quickly. Now he was the one who was about to faint. He an heir prince? Was the king his father? WHAT ON EARTH? "Ok, this is too much" was his thought before fainting on the ground. The noise brought the two adults to reality.

Sinbad realised two things, one: his son was on the ground with the letter of [First name] and two: he was crying. He dried his tears and took the letter and his son from the ground.

Ja'far was realising what had just happened when Sinbad handed him over the letter and, with flickering hands, took the letter. When he ended his reading he fell to the ground and, just like the king, bitter tears fell of his eyes. His beloved cousin, the one who was like a sister for him, was dead, she was actually dead. And didn't notice anything! It was a lie when someone said "If one of your beloved if suffering of dying you will notice it." Or maybe he felt it but he thought that it was a nightmare or something like that. By the time that he stood up from the ground Sinbad had taken the boy to his room and put him on the bed.

When Adras woke up he found himself in an opulent room, but not excessively luxurious, the pillow was made of feathers, the bed sheet of silk and on the ground a Persian carpet. Those were the first signs of that wasn't his room and that he wasn't at home. Instead, he was far, far away, in the Sindria's royal palace. Suddenly all the information of his mother's letter came all at once to his mind, he had found his father, he had discovered his real position in the world.

-Mom, I know you loved the secrets but, this is too much. – He whispered. Then someone spoke in response.

-I totally agree with you, Adras. – The voice of the king resounded through the bedroom. He turned his head to see him next to the window. It was already the lunch time. – Your mother was the mystery that I loved the most and the one I never could solve.

-Then, then why did you never look for her? – asked the boy, not surprising the king. He was expecting something like that.

-I thought that she had found happiness somewhere else, with someone else. – Sinbad answered, looking to the sea and remembered how much he loved imagining that someday without expecting it, she would come in one of the ships which arrived daily to the harbour. – You never had a father, right?

-No, I have a grand-father, but not a father. – He replied sadly. Sinbad felt how his heart squeezed painfully, he wasn't sure but he needed to try it.

-Adras, – he called the boy with a bit of hesitation. He looked into the king's golden eyes. – I think that you know this but, having a child doesn't turn a man in to a father as a piano doesn't make him a pianist. Still, I want to become your father. Would you let me? – Adras could see the hope and the fear in his eyes, although he wasn't convinced of it, he wanted it too.

-Okay. – The boy said for Sin's relief. He smiled happily and walk until the bed. He sat at his son's side and messed his hair up. He blushed for the act.

-When I was a child I was very close to my father, but I hated that he did this. It made me feel as if I was a child, even if I was. – He told Adras, a bit curious for his reaction. But, man, now he understood his father; and he had lost so many things! So, so many! In this way he could feel, even if it was just a bit, why his father always did that. It made him feel that he had a child.

-I-is that so? I always wanted that you did it. – Adras said honestly. – When I went to the market with mum, I always saw the children that were angry with their fathers for doing it. So I always envied them, because they had what I wanted. B-but now it is okay, I just wish had found you sooner.

-Me too. I think that [First name], I mean, your mother, didn't come back cause she thought that perhaps I had found someone else, or even that I had my own family. And she didn't want to break it. She was too kind for her own sake or yours. – He said to Adras, the younger brunette smiled sadly and nodded his head. – Well! I think it's time for us to lunch!

-L-lunch? But how are you going to explain... – Adras couldn't believe how unworried was his father about the matter of explaining who he was.

-Don't worry, don't worry, son! It will be okay! – The oldest said with a wide smile in his face. He was so happy that he didn't care at all what the others would say.

.

.

.

-Sinbad-ojisan. – Aladdin called, warning everyone that he had entered in the room. Now they finally could have lunch. But then he noticed a young boy behind him, he had about Alibaba's age. – Who's the Onii-san behind you? – He asked kindly, with a warm smile. The ruth liked pretty much that person, just like it liked Sinbad-ojisan.

-Everyone, please pay attention to me. – said Sinbad passing an arm behind Adras shoulders. He didn't need to say it but anyway he did. – He is my son, Adras.


End file.
